1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device suitable to be applied to, for example, an audio apparatus and a video apparatus, and particularly relates to an electronic device having a silver or other strip-shaped decorative member at a front panel of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Front panels of various electronic devices such as a disc reproduction apparatus have been provided with a decorative member formed of synthetic resin to improve design of such front panels. Plating is carried out on the surface of such decorative members so that the member has a distinguished appearance.
An electronic device such as a disc reproduction apparatus that reproduces data recorded on DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) or other discs includes a strip-shaped decorative member arranged on a front panel to divide the panel into an upper portion and a lower portion. A disc tray for loading a disc is arranged on the lower side of the strip-shaped decorative member and a display panel or the like is arranged on the upper side thereof. The design of the disc reproduction apparatus may be improved with such configuration.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-284439 discloses a plated emblem that is made of resin and provided to an external facing. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-313330 discloses a technology of molding a resin component having a rib.